$ 8^{\frac{2}{3}}$
Answer: $= \left(8^{\frac{1}{3}}\right)^{2}$ To simplify $8^{\frac{1}{3}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{3}=8$ To simplify $8^{\frac{1}{3}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({2}\right)^{3}=8$ so $ 8^{\frac{1}{3}}=2$ So $8^{\frac{2}{3}}=\left(8^{\frac{1}{3}}\right)^{2}=2^{2}$ $= 2^{2}$ $= 2\cdot2$ $= 4$